dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Justice Lords (DCAU: A Better World)
Separation I should have mentioned this a while ago but I think we should make separate pages for all the characters in this alternate reality. It's pretty much the same situation as Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice: The Regime. We should make actual pages for these characters - not just the Justice Lord characters, but the Arkhamites that have been lobotomized and President Luthor, too. If nobody sees a problem with this, we should probably decide on an appropriate reality designation. Ideas? --- Haroldrocks talk 14:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :What do you want to call it? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:36, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Maybe Justice Lords (A Better World)? They only appear in that two-part story and a slight cameo in a later episode, if I'm not mistaken. It would be like naming the universe after the storyline. --- Haroldrocks talk 14:53, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Ifso, to be consistent with other TV multiverses, (DCAU: A Better World). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:01, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: I'm fine with that. I'll tag this page for a move, then, and add the appearances on the episode pages. --- Haroldrocks talk 15:21, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: The Justice Lords don't just appear in the 2 part justice league episode. they also have an entire story arc in the Batman Beyond Universe comics. The story arc that reintroduced the Justice Lords ran from issues 9 - 12 and featured a completely new roster with the only returning member being Lord Superman. Also, they showcased more of the Justice Lords universe in the beyond universe comics showing versions of Barbara, Dick, and Tim. also it was revealed Val-Zod is actually the son of Lord Superman and the DCAU Wonder Woman making him a native of the Justice Lords universe. Since we have a lot of Justice Lords universe characters that appeared way after the Justice League 2 part episode that introduced the Justice Lords we may need to consider an alternate universe designation.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 05:50, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::True, but they debit in this episode. That's as good a standard as any - I don't like "Justice Lords (DCAU: Justice Lords)". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::In the Batman Beyond Universe comics the Justice Lord's universe is specifically called "Justice Lord's Timeline" so since the comic itself gives a name for the universe the designation would be "Justice Lords (DCAU: Justice Lord's Timeline)"DalekSupreme13 (talk) 05:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Nobody has any response to that last argument? 'cause it's on the block for moving. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :It's an alt universe, not an alt timeline. Move the Source and Steve Trevor and Man-Bat Serum and whatnot first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm still alright with the current suggestion "(DCAU: A Better World)", regardless of the presence of other characters who are from that dimension but don't appear in that episode. But, like Tupka said, handle the other stuff first. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC)